


The New ‘Manager’

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rough Oral Sex, The rape is NOT done by Mao or Arashi, The ‘sex’ in those tags are not sex it’s rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29841645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ritsu falls into a trap set up by a twisted man. Arashi noticed something is off about it and talks to Mao about it. They help Ritsu work through what happened and comfort him.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	The New ‘Manager’

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Pardon any grammatical mistakes English is not my first language but I tried! I was commissioned to do a rape comfort fic, so I tried my best! This will be 2-3 chapters long and I’ll be updating before the week ends. I will pre-face this message by saying to please read the tags and do not read if you’re sensitive. also I do not encourage any actions I write, I write for the commissioner and that is it, thank you!

It was a normal day for Ritsu Sakuma. He had just woken up from a 5 hour nap at 2 pm on a weekend when he looked down at his phone, having received a text. He normally wouldn’t check his phone, just ignoring it for a few more hours of sleep but the bright light from the notifications kept illuminating his dark room.

He sighed as he turned over and grabbed his phone from the charger, who would text him in the middle of the day knowing he’s always sleeping? Especially on the weekend! He turned over to unlock his phone, the brightness searing on his freshly opened eyes. He was still half-asleep and very groggy since it was a Saturday and he had to do homework last night.

He had expected the text to be from his best friend Maa-kun but instead it was a separate text from a manager? He had been in the idol industry for a while but as far as he knew his unit never had a manager named “Tadashi” as the text introduced him as. They were already approaching their senior year so he hadn’t expected them to recruit someone else. 

Nonetheless he decided to keep reading the text as it seemed important enough to be sent individually to the unit members. 

The text was written as followed: 

“Hello! This is Tadashi, I am the new manager for the unit Knights, I just wanted to individually introduce myself to you since it would be impolite to send it in a groupchat~ I hope we can get along well Sakuma, I also need to meet with everyone on Monday in the student council room to discuss unit matters. Please be there 2 hours before school starts so we can have time to introduce ourselves! See ya! :’).”

Ritsu sighed as he quickly read over the message. 2 hours before school started?! He could barely even open his eyes 10 minutes before the bell rung, how is he supposed to wake up at 5 in the morning to be at school? 

This new manager already seemed like a pain in the ass, Ritsu contemplated complaining to Leo about this but he fell asleep again before he could even pick up the phone. 

Ritsu again woke up at an ungodly hour of the night to start working on getting things ready for the next day, after all he was supposed to be waking up at 5 in the morning to get to school. He set up his outfit and brought out his tea kettle to prepare it before he would leave in the morning. 

Usually he didn’t do this much work but seeing as it was for his unit, he tried to put more effort into his actions. Mao would be the one to drag Ritsu out of bed in the mornings, so he remembered to go next door to warn Mao. Since they lived in dorm rooms he was only a door away. 

“Maa-kun!” He raised his voice and he knocked on Mao’s door. The door opened after about 40 seconds, after all it was around 1 in the morning, usual time for Ritsu to be awake but not usual for a student council member on a school night. 

As the door creaked open Ritsu could already see the irritation on Mao’s face as he wiped his eyes. “What is it Ritchan? This better be important if you have to wake me up for it?” He sighed, he was trying to sound stern but very obviously tired voice was showing. 

Ritsu gave Mao a sort of playfully apologetic smile and he waved his hand in front of Mao’s face to wake him up. “Awww Maa-kun, don’t be so mean! I’m just here to let you know I’m going to school way early tomorrow for a meeting with Knights, so don’t wake me up!” 

Mao looked at Ristu in a slightly confused manner before yawning widely. “Damn they got even you waking up early? Must be important. Well, then I’ll see you at school I guess.” Ritsu flashed a smile at Mao as he closed the door disappearing into the darkness of his room again. Ritsu sighed already not anticipating waking up early

. He decided to head to bed a bit “earlier” today, as in 1 am instead of 4 am because he had to be awake in a few hours. He tucked himself into his dark sheets and made sure to set about 10 loud alarms so he wouldn’t sleep through them. With that done, Ritsu fell asleep.

The next morning would be a rough one, for multiple reasons. First of all, Ritsu slept through 6 of his alarms. Finally getting up at 5:12 in the morning after he couldn’t ignore the sound of the alarm any further. 

He dragged himself out of bed as he lazily removed his clothes to throw on his uniform. He barely buttoned up the shirt before he almost fell asleep. He didn’t even have time to make a cup of tea before he realised the time after getting a text from Tadashi.

“Hey! Make sure you make it on time, I’m waiting!”  
Read the text from their soon-to-be manager. 

Ritsu audibly groaned at the message, he never understood so called “morning people”. It’s annoying to be so excited so early in the morning. He ignored the message and kicked on his shoes, slowly making his way out of the quiet dorms and commuting to school. 

Practically no one was on campus when he arrived. The sky was pitch black and half of the bus routes to this area weren’t even open yet. What kind of manager meets so early? He slowly walked into the idol course section, dragging his feet as he walked by the classrooms. 

Even the lights in the classrooms weren’t on, only the hallway lights. No one was even in the library or the cafeteria. Maybe he saw a couple staff members but it could just be his tired eyes seeing things. He finally made it to large doors of the student council room.

He already saw light peeking through the crack of the door so he knew that someone was here already. Thank god, he would just fall asleep if it was him alone. He put his palm on the handle of the door ready to open it. But, he paused for a second. 

Something was just wrong. He couldn’t explain it but he excused the gut feeling as him being exhausted from waking up early and he entered the club room. No one was there. Despite the light being on no one was in the room. Maybe they were in the bathroom? He unlocked his phone, ready to text Arashi or the group chat to ask where they were when suddenly he heard the door creak open. 

Ah, finally someone was here. “Agh- where have you guys be-“ his words were quickly shut down as he saw the door close and someone he didn’t recognize step inside. This person seemed really off. “Um, who are you?” He asked, very confused and sleep deprived. 

“Ah! No wonder you looked so clueless, you haven’t seen my face yet!” The man said, holding his hand out for what seemed to be a handshake. Ritsu hesitantly accepted the handshake to be polite. “So... who are you exactly?” Ritsu’s half-asleep mind still hadn’t put together the pieces yet. 

“Oh, I guess you can’t tell since you just woke up but I’m the new Knights manager, Tadashi. If you remember I’m the one who contacted you through text message.” Ritsu’s mind clicked as he yawned. “Ah. Makes sense. Nice to meet you...” 

He looked around the room awkwardly trying to find something to occupy his hands. He hadn’t been alone with new people in a very long time. Opting to stay around Arashi and Mao because they were his friends. Yet right now none of them were here. As his eyes wandered around he picked up a faint smell. Ah it was his favorite tea! He smiled a bit picking up the tea cup on the council table.

“Ah, it’s my favorite type. How did you know?” Ritsu took a few sips, already feeling refreshed. Tadashi stayed completely silent, not answering Ritsu’s question. The silence grew longer and longer and Ritsu finished off the tea. He could feel eyes staring into the back of his neck. Was there something on him? Why was this man so fixated on him? Wait, where was the rest of his unit? There’s absolutely no way Ritsu is the earliest to anything ever. He had been here alone with Tadashi for around 10 minutes and no one else had walked in or even texted him. Even Tadashi stopped responding to Ritsu, opting to just stare at him as he sipped. 

He drank the tea, the tea that was suddenly starting to make him very drowsy. He looked down at the empty cup to see his vision swirling and his hands shaking.

“Wha-“ Ritsu was choking on his words. What was in this tea? He could faintly hear a chuckle from Tadashi as his face slammed into the table, rattling the tea cup until in fell over and shattered. 

When he opened his eyes he immediately felt his hand and feet were restrained. It had to have been no more than 10 minutes later because it was still pitch black through the windows of the student council room, and no one else in his unit was there.

Panic rose through Ritsu’s mind. He was still wearing everything but he felt the burn of coarse rope wrapped around his wrists, attaching them to a structure on the table. His back was firmly pressed against the surface of the table and his legs were spread wide open, one of them was binded to the leg of the table with rope and the other one was set free. 

He tried to kick around his freed leg to slip out of this uncomfortable position but it wouldn’t let up. His arms were incredibly strained as they were held above his head, making him almost completely immobile. But he still had his mouth. 

He tried to scream but the second he opened his mouth a large hand slapped him in the face. “I know what you were about to say.” The familiar voice came from the direction the hand came from. 

Ritsu was unable to turn his head, as it was sandwiched between his two arms that wouldn’t budge. He didn’t have to turn his head though, as he saw the man that voice belonged to slowly walk in front of him. Ritsu had already started shaking in fear, he was completely immobile and vulnerable. Was he going to be killed? Tortured? Whoever this Tadashi was, this was definitely a set-up. 

Ritsu’s lips quivered as he opened them to speak. “Why.. wh-why are you doing this?!”. Tadashi laughed. For what seemed like minutes, just pure, disgusting, wicked laughter. “Ritsu- ah! You’re so cute..” He looked directly into his watering eyes. The expression Ritsu had was a truly mesmerizing one. Something no one had ever seen before. Ritsu was terrified. He didn’t even know what to say. “Let me go!” He struggled against the rope, only causing it to tighten around his wrists and leg. Tears were already forming in his eyes. He was truly stuck. 

“Ritsu, you don’t understand. I took so long to plan this. It took me ages to find your phone number, to find the address of the school, and plan exactly how I could get alone with you. From the moment I saw your debut I knew this would happen, I just needed to get my hands on you. Ah! This feels like such a dream!” He smiled with the most devious and evil look imaginable. Ritsu knew that no one would save him. Tadashi had planned every detail, he knew that Ritsu would come if it was for the sake of the unit, he knew no one would be at school on Monday at 5 am, and he knew that Ritsu wouldn’t be able to resist a cup of his favorite tea after being sleep deprived. He fell right into the trap. How naive of him, he couldn’t believe it.

Ritsu wanted to beg for mercy, but looking up at the man standing in front of him, there’s no way he would give him that. He had to try something else. “Ah- who took you to be such a pervert? What are you planning?” He managed to say all of that without stuttering, maybe if he could figure out what Tadashi was planning, he could bargain. He was sure it wouldn’t be anything intense considering school was starting in less than an hour.

“Finally giving up? Aw! Well I won’t tell you what I’m going to do. How about I just show you?” Tadashi stepped forward directly towering over Ritsu. There was no getting out of this. Ritsu begged to the gods (that he didn’t believe in) that someone would walk in right about now.

Despite having a “calm” attitude when last speaking, Ritsu could already see Tadashi drooling over him. Tadashi was shaking in anticipation. Most disgustingly, was that when Ritsu tried to avert his gaze from Tadashi’s face, his eyes fell down and landed right where there was a large tent forming in Tadashi’s pants. He couldn’t believe this man was already getting riled up just from seeing Ritsu tied down.

Tadashi immediately grabbed the tie from Ritsu’s lazily buttoned up shirt and ripped it off. Ritsu let out a small yelp before shutting himself up. He tried not to make noises, it’s just what this man wanted. He placed the tie next to Ritsu, probably saving it for later. He then grabbed Ritsu’s small face and turned it to face him directly. “Stop looking away, I want you to look me in the face and enjoy this. That’s all you can do.” 

Ritsu immediately faught back, spitting in the face of the man who grabbed him so harshly. “Like I would enjoy anything a pervert tries to force on me!”. Tadashi chuckled lightly stepping back, he wiped his face with his sleeve and started taking off the blazer and tie he was wearing. 

“You know Ritsu, for a cute one you sure are rowdy. Do you want me to be rough? I had the impression that you were a calm and submissive little one. Or is that just your stage persona?” Tadashi looked into Ritsu’s eyes, fully knowing what he was about to do to ruin that image. “I’ll make you beg.” Tadashi finishes off before harshly grabbing the front of Ritsu’s button up and pulling him up so hard that he can feel the muscle of his restrained arms starting to stretch. 

Ritsu groans loudly from the pain of it, and Tadashi takes that opportunity to slam his mouth into Ritsu’s. His tongue was fighting a harsh battle to get into Ritsu’s mouth and gain control. He could feel Ritsu trying to struggle and squirm. But Ritsu was still drugged after all, so he couldn’t put up much of a fight. 

Ritsu remembered his sharp fangs and bit down hard on Tadashi’s tongue. He quickly pulled away, slamming Ritsu back onto the table. Blood was dripping down his chin and he felt the sting of the bite in his mouth. After cooling off, Ritsu thought that might’ve scared Tadashi off but it just made him more riled up.

The man made his way back in front of Ritsu and immediately gripped tightly over his throat. He was strangling Ritsu. The boy tried gasping for air but to no avail, the grip was too strong and he could feel it bruising already. Maybe it was better for Ritsu to pass out now and not have to live in the moment. But Tadashi would never let that happen. He let go of the strong hold moments before Ritsu would be able to feel his consciousness slip.

“Consider that your warning, next time you try something slick, I won’t let you off easy.” Ritsu was still gasping for air and he laid there, unable to even move his hands to his throat to reach for the bruises forming on his neck. 

“You sick fuck!” Ritsu yelled, not caring if someone heard them. “Sure, I am. But if you keep yelling I’m going to put this tie to use, so why don’t we just get this over with quickly so you can go to class and I can move on?” Ritsu shivered at the words. He braced himself for what would happen. There’s no way out of this. 

Tadashi ripped the shirt off of Ritsu, unable to get it completely off of his body, he opted to just leave the button up hanging open instead of actually breaking it to take it off. His eyes scanned the pale expanse of skin revealed to him. Eyes gliding over the soft pink buds on Ritsu’s chest. 

His hands immediately went to feel the sultry skin. “Stop! Please-“ Ritsu tried to exclaim as a hand pinched over his nipples causing him to groan in discomfort. “Ah- none of your albums did justice to how pretty your chest is, I could stare at it all day...” A second hand joined in on groping and feeling around Ritsu’s bare chest. Ritsu started to truly lose all hope, he can’t stop what’s coming. “Please.. please no-“ 

Tadashi completely ignored the pleads from Ritsu and kept running his calloused hands over the creamy white skin. When he had had enough he began to unbuckle Ritsu’s belt. His hands make quick work of the belt taking it off in a swift and practiced motion. Ritsu started to squirm, not wanting what was about to happen. 

“Wait- wait please, please don’t. I’ll do anything else please- don’t!” Tadashi’s hands stopped working on Ritsu’s pants and he looked up at him, a devious smile growing on his face. Ritsu knew he would regret what he just said. “Anything you say?” Tadashi began unbuckling his own belt. Ritsu had to contemplate what that meant for a moment.

Anything. Well, what was the worst case scenario? What Ritsu most fears is getting raped in his ass. Which was what Tadashi was planning to do when he started unbuckling Ritsu’s belt. He looked up at the analog clock on the wall, 5:37 am. An hour and a half until school opens. “Anything, please just don’t-“ 

Ritsu’s words were quickly cut off when his mouth was suddenly filled with something foreign. Ah. He hadn’t noticed while he was pondering the worst case scenario, but Tadashi had already pulled down his pants, subsequently taking out his dick too. 

“Well, if you manage to get me off with your mouth, then I’ll stop now. But do a good job, watch your teeth. You have one minute.” One minute?! Ritsu’s eyes were already watering from the horrible taste in his mouth, and the putrid smell. He couldn’t even handle it being in his mouth for longer than 10 seconds. Nonetheless he persisted. 

Tasashi was truly the one in control, almost immediately after sticking himself in Ritsu’s mouth he slammed forward, grabbing the back of Ritsu’s head and forcing him to deep throat him. Ritsu gagged on Tadashi’s dick, drool leaking down his chin along with tears. He was groaning and begging Tadashi to stop, but it wasn’t like he could understand what Ritsu was saying considering his mouth was full. 

Ritsu didn’t even try to pleasure Tadashi, all his movements were in attempt to just breathe with this foreign member down his throat. Almost a minute had passed and he could hear Tadashi panting. Ritsu clenched his mouth around Tadashi in an attempt to finish him off. But as the clock showed a minute had passed, Tadashi pulled out. 

Ritsu immediately gasped for air, coughing and hacking up the salty fluids that were released into his mouth. Although since he was forced to lay on his back, it was hard to stop all of the pre-cum from flowing down his throat. “It seems you weren’t up to the task, Ritsu.” Ritsu could tell Tadashi was close, he at least did that, but the taste and the feeling of a dick down his throat was too much to handle.

Tadashi jerked himself off in front of Ritsu’s face a few more times before finishing all over his face and chest. Ritsu was still trying to catch his breath from moments ago when he was stuffed. But now there was disgusting cum spread on his face from the man who was violating him. He tried not to open his mouth too much as it would get inside if he did.

Despite knowing that he still spoke up. “You already- came. So please just let me go..” he managed to mumble but some semen still got in his mouth. The taste was putrid. The worst thing he’s ever had to taste. Not to mention it was also starting to get in his eye and it burned like hell. He had to keep his left eye closed so it wouldn’t get in anymore.

“Ah, but that wasn’t the deal Ritsu-“ he had cut himself off, opting to just show Ritsu how he would take up the other side of the deal. Tadashi’s hands yanked down Ristu’s pants and boxers in one swoop. He was left completely bare and vulnerable, the pants hanging from his leg which was bound to the table painfully, and his shirt was still hanging off his arms as well. Ritsu immediately protested, he tried to scream but Tadashi placed his hand over the boy’s mouth to silence him. 

Muffled sounds were coming from Ritsu as Tadashi started groping his thighs and legs, running his hands all over his body. “Please please please... stop I don’t want this-“ Ritsu begged with all the willpower he had but he was still so drowsy, the clock read 6:02, there was 58 minutes left.

Ritsu’s eyes shot wide open as Tadashi’s hand grazed over his dick. “Nooo.. no.” Ritsu was already crying. He started arching his back in an attempt to get himself off this table but that didn’t work considering he was completely tied down and drugged. Tadashi took advantage of this pose and moved his hand down to cup Ritsu’s butt. He kneaded the soft flesh in his hand while Ritsu was groaning and still asking him, begging him to stop. 

A finger had slipped its way into Ritsu’s puckered hole. “Aahh! S-stoppp!” Ritsu screamed this time, he did not want this to happen, he didn’t want to be this weak. But no one would even enter the school until 7, considering doors were normally locked before then.

“Alright I’ll stop” Tadashi removed himself from Ritsu completely, stepping back to revel in what he just created. Ritsu’s hands still tied up tightly behind his head, his hair was stuck to his head, wet in the mixture of sweat, cum and tears. Drool was leaking down his mouth mixing with the tears still coming from his eyes, and his cheeks were a flushed red from embarrassment, drugs, and probably rage. His button up shirt was wrinkled, stretched open and pushed to the side to reveal his pale chest, which was covered with semen and hickeys. The part Tadashi enjoyed most was the dark hand prints that covered Ritsu’s neck. It was like a necklace personally made by him. Further down he could see Ritsu’s limp dick, the bruises on his thighs from the tight grip Tadashi had to keep since the boy was squirming a lot. A little bit further down and there was Ritsu’s hole. Glistening from the contact he got, just one finger was in there with a bit of lube and Tadashi could already tell it was going to be very tight. He continued to stare at Ritsu a bit more.

“Is it over?” Ritsu asked, sniffling as he looked up in fear. Tadashi chuckled as he once again, stepped closer to Ritsu. He looked behind him to read the clock quickly. 6:16 am, he had about 40 minutes. “Sure” Tadashi lied. A foul, disgusting, cruel lie. 

Ritsu would’ve believed it if he hadn’t felt hands creeping up his thighs. “N-no... please” Ritsu begged. It felt like he was talking to a steel wall. No response. Tadashi moved his hands further down to spread Ritsu’s cheeks. “Stop.. stop!” 

He forced himself inside Ritsu in one thrust. Ritsu let out the loudest scream he would ever. Almost immediately Tadashi shoved the tie into his mouth in an attempt to shut him up. He began thrusting hard into Ritsu, recklessly. He could feel the warm flow of blood already, he had torn through Ritsu. It was expected because he didn’t do any preparation. “This is what you wanted after all, you told me stop when I tried to prepare you with my fingers. I bet you’re just a dirty little whore who wanted my dick right away. Don’t worry I’m here now.” 

Tadashi smiled down at Ritsu as he began to sob into the tie. Tears flowing out of his eyes at an alarming pace. It hurt so bad. Ritsu had never felt a pain like this before. The pain of betrayal, the pain of being stretched open further than imaginable, the pain of being helpless and weak. He would never forget this searing horrible pain. In absolutely no way was this pleasurable. This didn’t feel good. He did not want this. 

With every thrust came a muffled scream, eventually the tie fell out of Ritsu’s mouth because of all the movement. “Please... ahhngg-“ it hurt. It hurt so bad. “Stoo-“ another hard thrust. “Ahhh!” He was screaming out at this point but Tadashi wasn’t listening. Instead he was just thrusting faster and faster. He was getting close. 

Then he hit that foul spot. “Haaah!” Ritsu let out the most embarrassing and humiliating moan he’s ever heard. He didn’t mean to, he didn’t want to enjoy any of this but there was that one spot that made him lose his mind. He could hear Tadashi chuckling from above him as he purposefully thrusted into that spot, over and over again. Ritsu had become and babbling moaning mess. He was sobbing and begging Tadashi to stop. This only egged Tadashi on more, he grabbed Ritsu’s hardening member and began stroking it violently. “Ahhngg... stop! Please. Please.. no... noo” Ritsu had came. All over his own chest. 

It was the most humiliating experience. The overstimulation drove him to climax, it’s not like he wanted to enjoy it. And he didn’t enjoy it. It was a natural response. He told himself that over and over again. But he was drowned out by the disgusting moans of the man above him. 

Tadashi had noticed Ritsu came and started calling him names like whore and slut. Ritsu had given up fighting, he lost feeling in his hole as Tasashi mindlessly pounded into him. He steeled for about 2 seconds and he pumped Ritsu full. 

Ritsu finally noticed it was over, the time was 6:48, he tried to keep his eyes open but his eyelids were so heavy and his mind was swirling. He has passed out. Falling back to stare at what he’d done, Tadashi noticed the unconscious state of Ritsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave any comments I absolutely love reading and replying to comments! Just a reminder that this was commissioned so I don’t know the most about the characters considering I haven’t played the game, I just did a bit of research on the characters and environment. Thank you!


End file.
